Invincible Iron Man Vol 4 2
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Stevey (Natalie's crush) * Riri's stepfather * * * Unnamed detective * * ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ***** **** *** ** *** **** ***** Items: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Events: * | Synopsis1 = Above the waters of Michigan Lake, numerous Iron Man Armor controlled by the A.I. Tony Stark form a ring around Riri Williams and begin to attack her in order to test her abilities, much to her complaint. She attempts to flee but is pursued and soon knocked out by a combination of the suits' repulsor blasts and a punch from the Model 52, causing her to plummet. Two years earlier, Riri is working at her garage while talking to Natalie, who's trying to convince the young genius to help her with her crush at the picnic the following day. As Natalie leaves, Riri continues working on her rocket pack. Back to the present, Riri uses her armor's flight boots and stabilizers to avoid crashing into the water. However, the Model 3 tackles her from behind and plunges her into the water, to the surprise of the bystanders at the bay. In the past again, shortly after the picnic shootout, Riri and her mother are at a hospital and receive confirmation about the death of Riri's step-father. When the doctor refuses to give Riri any information regarding Natalie due to the absence of any family members, she rushes to the emergency room. Riri walks past the turmoil in the room and focuses on a bed with nobody by its side, and a sheet that covers the person's entire body. She lifts up the blanket and is shocked as she unveils Natalie's body. Riri begs her not to die, and a nurse abruptly holds her down. Riri is forcefully escorted out of the room as she breaks down into tears, demanding the nurses not to touch Natalie. Now, Riri flies out of the water and manages to get the Model 3 to let go of her, while the digital Tony Stark keeps reminding her she can't keep running away. The other suits continue giving chase, and when they catch up with her, Riri avoids them by abruptly going in reverse. Back in the past, a detective interrogates Riri and her mother regarding the tragic events. While Mrs. Williams provides the detective with all the information she can, Riri fixates on a TV on the wall behind him, where the news report several superhuman battles, including a fight between Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Stilt Man. When the detective directs his attention to Riri, she questions with a deadpan expression why is she alive. The detective stumbles on his words and is unable to find an answer, while Riri continues looking at the TV as it shows a closeup of Iron Man. In the present, the digital Tony Stark questions once again why does Riri keep running away, when suddenly the armor that were chasing her suddenly go numb and fall into the water. She explains that she wasn't actually trying to escape, but she was stalling for time while she uploaded a virus into the neural network of the suits. The A.I. Tony congratulates Riri, and she flies away after accidentally activating one of her repulsors and propelling herself away. Somewhere else, Zhang is showing Tomoe a tablet playing a video of the sightings of a supposedly new Iron Man. Tomoe proclaims that the appearance of a new Iron Man could compromise her plans, and orders Zhang to dispose of this potential threat immediately. | Solicit = • Riri Williams has new armor technology that just might change the face of the Marvel Universe forever… if she survives the experience. The biggest story in comics starts to unfold right here. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}